gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I Have GUTS (Episode 1, Season 1)
Intro Hello television watchers, you have just tuned into the first season of the terrifying, adventure-gripped series I Have Guts! This is host Frostery Degri and I will host this season of I Have Guts. Here 20 contestants must compete in desgusting challenges in order to earn points. Whoever has the most points is safe from being voted-off. Those who didn't score must vote-out one of their teamates - and it's everyone for themselves! And the grand prize? 2 million big ones! So lets not waste another minute, let's begin. Here are the contestants: *Emily Cartridge *Dan Livingstone *Stace Stuffings *Anais Watterson *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Tobias *Masami *Rachel *Mr. Small *Rocky *Carrie *Alan *Kayla Balloon *Tina Rex *Clayton *Miss Simian *Principal Brown *Penny *Bobert Plot (Everyone walks to a basket-ball court as they prepare to start the first season of I Have GUTS. Frostery Degri walks in.) Frostery: '''Hello contestants! Welcome to the first season of I Have GUTS. Now, there are 20 of you here. Now I will split you in two groups. The producers argued that it's better to be in groups than to be solo. '''Gumball: '''Where did they get that idea from? '''Frostery: ''Survivor Gumball Island'' Darwin: 'I remember! I was in that! '''Frostery: '''Let's forget about it. Here is group 1: Emily, Dan, Gumball, Kayla, Tina Rex, Carrie, Alan, Rachel, Masami, and Bobert. Group 2 is: Rocky, Mr. Small, Principal Brown, Clayton, Penny, Anais, Miss Simian, Stace, Tobias, and Darwin. I'm giving you 12 minutes to get into your assigned groups. Both teams get into position. '''Frostery: '''Now you'll notice that we're standing on a basketball court. That's because your first challenge is to score more baskets than the other team. '''Stace: '''Like a head-to-head match? '''Kayla Balloon: '''Duh moron! How else do you play basketball? '''Frostery: '''Quit it. No, we are not going to play a head-to-head match. For the first challenge both teams will take turns tossing the ball. Whoever tossess it into the basket gets a point for their team. Whichever team scores the most points wins immunity. Now I will give you ten minutes to think of a name for your team. (On Group 1) '''Gumball: '''So what should we name our team? '''Tina: '"The Giants". 'Gumball: '''Nah that's too broad. '''Dan: '"The Pshycos"? 'Emily: '''Hey! '''Gumball: '''Hmm . . . yep. That sounds good enough. All in favor of "The Pshycos"? (Everyone but Tina, Kayla, and Emily raises their hands.) '''Gumball: '''Ok, then it's "The Pshycos"! '''Tina: '''I can't believe they didn't choose my suggestion! '''Kayla: '''I can't believe Emily's on the team! '''Emily: '''And I can't believe these people made fun of me by naming our team "The Pshycos"!!! (All three suddenly grin.) '''Emily, Kayla, and Tina: '''Let's start an alliance! (On Group 2) '''Stace: '''Ok, what do we name our team? '''Darwin: '"The Finsters"! 'Principal Brown: '''How about "The Dicipline Officers"? '''Miss Simian: '''I agree on his idea. '''Clayton: '''Oh come-on we can't call ourselves that! '''Penny: '''How about "The Team Workers"? '''Darwin: '''Nah. '''Stace: '"The Studyholics"? 'Miss Simian: '''Definately not ''that! 'Tobias: '"The Gladiators". 'Darwin: '''Perfect! '''Stace: '''Ok, so everyone for "The Gladiators"? (Everyone but Miss Simian and Principal Brown raise their hand.) '''Stace: '''Alright, then it's "The Gladiators". '''Frostery: '''Ok, time is up! Group 1, what is your name? '''Gumball: '"The Pshycos". 'Frostery: '''And Group 2, what is your name? '''Stace: '"The Gladiators". '''Frostery: '''Alright then, lets begin the challange. Each team will have 30 seconds to decide which three go first. (1 minute later) '''Frostery: '''Ok, for "The Pshycos", we have Gumball, Emily, and Tina going first. For "The Gladiators", we have Stace, Tobias, and Darwin. Now, you have 30 seconds to make as much points as possible for your team. There will be three rounds and you must be behind the white line. Ready - begin! '''Gumball: '''There's no way we can lose this! (Gumball throws the ball and it misses.) '''Gumball: '''How did I miss that?! (Tobias throws the ball and scores - and so do Stace and Darwin.) '''Frostery: '''It looks like The Gladiators are leading, with 10 seconds left in the first round. '''Kayla: '''Hey Emily and Tina, remember our agreement! (Emily and Tina throw the ball and intentionally miss.) '''Gumball: '''But how could they miss that?! '''Frostery: '''Time's up! Round two begins in one minute, pick who you decide to shot the basket in this round! (1 minute later) '''Frostery: '''Ok, for "The Pshycos", we have Dan, Rachel, and Bobert. For "The Gladiators", we have Clayton, Miss Simian, and Anias. Round two begins . . . now! (Clayton easily makes the shot, while Dan and Rachel miss. One of the balls hit Bobert, malfunctioning his system.) '''Gumball: '''Hey, Frostery, we have a man down! '''Frostery: '''Then you better find a way to fix him, you got 12 seconds! (Gumball opens the panel to Bobert's hardware, but is too late. As Miss Simian scores, round two ends.) '''Frostery: '''Wow. The Gladiators are leading 5 to 0! (The Gladiators cheer.) '''Frostery: '''But there's still one more round. Quick, you got a minute to pick your last three players! (1 minute later) '''Frostery: '''For "The Gladiators", we have Rocky, Mr. Small, and Penny. For "The Pshycos", we have Kayla, Alan, and Carrie. Round three begins . . . now! '''Gumball: '''We lost. How come we picked the worst three people to play in the final round? '''Dan: '''Well, you did Gumball. (Everyone groans.) '''Frostery: '''And round three is over - and "The Gladiators" win the first challenge! You are safe from the voting council, but "The Phsycos" will have to vote-out one person tonight. (Later that night . . .) '''Frostery: '''Ok, the voting has finished, lets see who's the first one out of I Have GUTS. -Reads the votes.- (2 Minutes pass.) '''Frostery: '''Gumball, you may exit the stadium. '''Gumball: NO!!! I don't wanna leave! I wnated the two million bucks! -cries- Kayla: '''Look who's being the baby! (Some people laugh.) '''Dan: '''Hey, quit it. It's your fault he's leaving anyway! '''Frostery: '''Well, I'll escort Gumball out the stadium and that concludes the first episode of I Have GUTS. Good night. '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:I Have GUTS Category:Darwin 3288765 Fanfiction